


Круги на воде

by Danny_R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Каждое событие имеет последствия.





	Круги на воде

Проходят считанные дни или, может быть, часы, как они становятся героями легенды о великом побеге и, конечно же, о великой любви. Всё меняется в рассказываемых историях — место, время, детали, даже имена — только любовь остаётся всё той же, вспышкой осветившей их жизни, заклинанием уберегшей от зла. Штурмовик и пилот, полюбившие с полувзгляда, посреди бушующей битвы, безусловно, неудержимо, повенчанные Силой, они становятся символом. Им посвящают песни, к ним обращаются за удачей перед боем, словно к каким-нибудь богам военного времени.

Их имена шепчут в бараках штурмовиков, боясь быть услышанными, с завистью и гневом, с затаённой надеждой. Для них, узников Первого ордена, это, в первую очередь, история о предательстве во имя чувства, а ещё об избавлении, о котором втайне мечтают многие. Они вдохновляют, их дерзновенный поступок пытаются повторить. Некоторым удаётся, другим, увы, нет. Они — начало бунта, вспышка разжёгшая пламя восстания. Неуязвимая твердыня Первого ордена крошится, словно тонкое стекло, собрать которое не помогают ни гнев рыцаря, ни холодное упорство генерала.

Людям по душе эта сказка, ведь она не о могущественных джедаях, не о далёких принцессах, а о самых простых людях, которые сделали невозможное только силой своей любви.

На территориях Сопротивления о них говорят в полный голос, со священным трепетом и каплей недоверия. Ведь так не бывает, не правда ли? Их ставят в пример детям, как смельчаков, сбежавших из лап Тьмы. Разлученные влюблённые, когда весь мир против их любви, обращаются к ним в стихах, спрашивая благословения. «Как пилот и штурмовик» становится крылатой фразой, у всех на устах, означающей безрассудство в высшей степени. Пилоты наклеивают стикеры с их изображениями на истребители. Наудачу.

Постепенно легенда обрастает подробностями, она прорастает корнями в культуру как сопротивленцев, так и штурмовиков. В ней появляются и слёзы, и кровь, и расставания. Но во всех скитаниях, пройдя через все испытания, они всегда возвращаются друг к другу, что бы ни случилось.

Порой сказка принимает страшный оборот. И вот они уже не летят на крыльях любви, а перешагивают через горы трупов, пачкая сапоги в крови. Друг для друга они готовы на что угодно — разорвать, растерзать, уничтожить, оставить после себя пепелище, лишь бы быть вместе. Красный отпечаток на белой броне — тоже символ, некоторые рисуют его специально — в знак протеста. Пламя горит. Стекло крошится. Первый орден мёртв.

Но неизменно всё возвращается к тому, с чего начиналось — с любви, вспыхнувшей посреди Тьмы. Надежда всегда есть.


End file.
